A Time to learn and heal
by sia Morgan
Summary: Something horrible happens to Pearl. The team will have to help her heal and will learn more about Pearl and her life on homeworld. Abuse, Non-con/Rape' healing, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Broken facade

Pearl just hoped everyone would be asleep, that they wouldn't notice her come in. Tears streamed down Pearls face as she limped home. She just wanted to go home forget everything that today had brought. She new to be aware of gems but never humans. How could they do this. Blood dripped from several cuts on Pearls body but she paid no attention to them. "PEARL!" The haze that was clouding her mind, thought and sight was broken! When had she got home, how. She just could only bring forward what had happened earlier. Surely she hadn't gotten home this fast!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garnet was sat watching a film, a romcom. Garnet loved her friday night film night with Steven. Amethyst had just gotten back from seeing Lapis and Peridot and was now complaining about the lack of food in the fridge. Steven was trying to explain that Greg was out buy some food from the shops once he had finished his night shift. "What time is it?" Amethyst asked.

Steven looked towards the clock and frowned, "Hey Garnet, when did Pearl leave to walk Connie home?" Amethyst turned to Steven as he hadn't answered her question.

"She left at 7:30pm why?" Garnet questioned, "Well its just after 9pm, I thought she would have been back by now" Steven replied with worry consuming him.

"Well maybe she and Connie went to rewind for a bit together after the training." Amethyst replied. Steven nodded and watched Amethyst go to her room. "So Garnet, what are we watching, I chose last time so it is your turn." Steven informed her as he come to sit next to her. The door opened as a thin silhouette came into the door. Steven and Garnet looked at the door to see Pearl limp in, Steven shouted out pearls name as shock covered there faces as they saw the state she was in. Garnet rushed over along with Steven to Pearl. "What the hell is all the noise about?" Amethyst asked when she popped her head out of her room, "P?" she questioned when she noticed her. Garnet looked at Pearl and saw bruises and cuts adorning her face. Fear hit hard in all the gems hearts as her disheveled appearance wasn't to do with a battle, but something else, "Pearl what happened?" Garnet asked, there worry sky rocketed as Steven went to go hold her hand but Pearl flinched away from him, eyes filling with fear as she backed away from Steven. Garnet along with the rest noticed Pearl become unsteady on her feet before she passed out, Garnet catching her in her arms before she had chance to hit the floor. Garnet carried the broken and bruised pearl and placed her carefully on the couch. "Garnet, her shorts are ripped and where is her top! Its like she was in a battle but" Steven panicked. This had caused the other two to take into account her actual clothes and the state or ruin they where in. Pearl,s top was nowhere to be seen. Only her black bra was covering her breasts with many bruises and cuts adorning her chest, shoulders, neck, torso and arms. They shuddered at the thought of what her back would look like. They noticed big red hand prints on her arms, wrists and tips of them peaking from under her bra. The gems started to panic as they looked from the face and upper body down the the ripped shorts and her legs, noticing she didn't have shoes or socks on anymore. They picked up on more bruises, cuts and what looked to be gravel burn and mud covering her legs, "Pearl?" Steven and Amethyst whimpered. Fear coursing through there veins. The gems shared a look of fear. "Garnet what do we do?" Amethyst begged fro answers. "I, I don't know" Garnet replied. Garnet had figured what had happened. "Do, do you think she was r.. Raped" Steven spurted. The Gems looked at him. Garnet turned back to Pearl. "I think so Steven. We will have to wait till Pearl wakes up, and try help her heal. We need to be there for her." Garnet answered. Steven started to cry along side Amethyst. They just sat and waited for Pearl to come around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't, I wont do it again, i'll be a good pearl," the gems where awake instantly. They looked toward Pearl squirming and crying, Garnet realized that Pearl was having a nightmare and treid to wake her up, "Pearl you need to wake up" she said while trying to shake Pearl awake, "My diamond im sorry please make them stop, I dont want this, im sorry I beg you. Please stop, it hurts!" Pearl screamed as she bolted up right, panic stricken, and shaking, Garnet managed to get Pearls focus on to her, and once that happened Pearl clung to Garnet like her life depended on it.

Garnet along with the others realized that the events from the night had brought Pearls past of homeworld realizing that none of them knew all that much about pearls homeworld life and experiences.

 **Please leave a comment to let me know if I should continue this story. As you can see Pearl has been raped but it seems to have brought other memories of her life such as homeworld back to pearl.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Past Pain

Garnet held onto Pearl as tight as she could while Pearl wept for what Garnet could only think of was lost innocence. This wasn't meant to happen, it was meant to be a simple walk Connie home and back, nothing had happened before when any of the gems had walked her home. Heck this was never heard of in Beach City. Garnet, well Ruby and Sapphire had heard of rape before from fellow gems on homeworld. There was (at the time when they lived there) criminal underbelly. Places where gem trafficking existed, theft and abuse. Clubs, bars and drugs plagued the underbelly of homeworld. Sometimes the accused or guilt gems would be brought to Blue diamond to be questioned before be crushed. Garnet lost herself on a flash back of a shared memory of Sapphire and Ruby, the same time that she learned about male gems.

 _Ruby and Sapphire watched as 2 gems were brought in. Ruby there for back up if needed, while Sapphire was there at Blue Diamonds request. A male Jasper followed by a Peridot. The Peridot was brought to one-side and looked to have some protection in the name of some Ruby gems. "Jasper, you have been accused of trafficking, gem labor in a disgraceful gem lap dance club which has been shut down before you arrived here to day. And lastly using a Peridot for your own sexual urdges. Male Jaspers should be protectiong the borders for any monstrous disaster gem malfunctions, not playing with other gems! What do you have to say for yourself!" Blue Diamond all but shouted towards the smug Jasper._

" _I have not been involved with any of the accusations. I simply went to investigate a what I thought to be an unruly gem." The male Jasper stated as a matter of fact._

" _Peridot, please tell me everything that happened when you where taken from the technician operating system till now please. You have been missing for sometime and for some reason your boss brought up to the daimonds attention, and wants you back. So tell us everything so I can return you before Yellow Diamond ends up crushing the gem" Blue all but ordered._

" _I was erm, I was taken buy a Jasper to an underground bar of sorts and was told I now belonged to the underground life. I was to do as I was told or I would be tortured. They made me dance and I fell infront of the boss of the club, he wasn't happy so toke be behind the stage and raped me. He told me that if I fell again while preforming I would have to be punished." the scared Peridot answered. While pointing to the on male Jasper in the room._

" _SHE IS LYING"the Jasper shouted._

" _Enough, you are to be crushed first thing tomorrow. Take him away." Blue Diamond ordered. "Peridot you will be taken back to where you belong."_

 _Sapphire and ruby, while they didn't understand what this rape actually was, they just new that what ever happened it was causing great pain for the Peridot. The possibilities that ran through Sapphires and rubys head were endless, but they didnt come to what had actually happened. Fusion rape, that was the only rape that they could of thought of at the time._

Garnet was brought out of the flash back when she felt Pearl start to fidget. Garnet looked towards Pearl and realized that this was not a fusion rape, but something she could never truly comprehend. Pearl had stopped crying and was now apologizing which nearly made Garnet break in 2. "Pearl, please stop saying sorry. We need to check if your okay, get you sorted and cleaned up." Garnet calmly spoke to Pearl so not to scare her any further than she already was.

"No, we need to go to the police, whoever did this needs to go to jail." Steven said. Pearl immediately started to shake and hyperventilate. Garnet tried to hold onto Pearl as she begged to not have to go to the police. The gems started to cry, they had never seen Pearl so broken before. Pearl managed to break free from Garnets hold, and backed away into a corner while tears spilled out from her eyes as she told them to not make her go. Steven apologized realizing he had made pearl panic even more. The three tried to calm pearl down as best as they could. "You cant make me go, I cant do this not again!"Pearl cried out followed by her hand going to her gemstone on her forehead. "Pearl don't!" They panicked. Garnet tried to stop pearl but wasn't quick enough, Amethyst had just gotten out her wipe to try and stop Pearl but before she could do anything else, Pearl grabbed onto her gem stone and ripped it of her forehead, the gem fell from pearls delicate and bloody hands to the floor, before she poofed right infront of them. The gems stood in shock, in the lifetime of the gems they had never seen anyone, or gem do that before, that is until now. Steven once out of his shell shock ran and grabbed the pearl's gem and held it close as he cried. The scene had left the gems in tears. They new that Pearl was in so much pain but didn't realise just how much until she poofed her self, and in the most painful way as well.

"Steven, I think we should clean up and try to prepare our selves for next time Pearl is here."Amethyst commented shakily. No gem likes to be poofed, let alone do it to yourself! Amethyst thought. Steven nodded and got to work helping Amethyst tidy the house, and research some advice for how to help Pearl. Garnet just stared at Pearl, sorrow filling her heart as over and over she could get what Pearl had said before poofing herself. ' _Again, this happened to her before! What the hell happened last time, What happened on homeworld! This time Pearl we are and will be here for you!'_ Garnet thought and went and helped Amethyst and Steven. While they waited for Pearl to regenerate the only thing that kept on going through they heads where Pearl served a Diamond, but they new she served Pink after the revelation about Rose being Pink Diamond but Pink/Rose would never hurt Pearl, so who did! How where they going to help and what would Pearl become.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 hours later the Gems where brought back to the attention of Pearls gem as it rose into the air glowing and soon turning into Pearl. Pearl looked at the gems, and saw happiness, pain and worry? Confused she took in her appearance, she looked exactly as she did before she poofed herself! The memories all came back hitting her full force causing her to step back intil she hit and fell back onto the couch. "Pearl you didn't heal!" Steven panicked. Worry filling his being. Did she damage her gem? He looked at her gem and saw no obvious signs of damage. He stared confused.

"P, why haven't you healed yourself, and we wont make you do anything." Amethyst calmly spke to Pearl. Worry etched in her face.

Pearl looked up at them all. Her family. Tears where spilling down her face. Looking down ashamed of herself, with what had happened to her and poofing her self, she couldn't look at them. Garnet knelt down infront of Pearl and brought her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Pearl you don't have to be ashamed. We understand why you did what you did okay, we still love you, but Pearl we are worried about you immensely. You haven't healed at all or change clothes. We wont Force you to do anything okay but please we need to know what happened so we can at least help you okay. But only when your ready." Garnet soothed. She had used this voice many times on Steven but never to another gem. It hurt. Pearl looked at Garnet and gave a watery small smile. She hugged them all and nodded at Garnet.

"I didn't mean to scare you before, I just felt suffocated, I couldn't breathe my mind told me that was the only escape. I'm sorry. I couldn't heal. With what happened last night my mind is everywhere. I cant focus properly, meaning I cant focus on healing my form. I feel stuck." Pearl quietly spoke.

"Well, how about we get you cleaned up and out of them clothes, hm" Garnet spoke. Pearl nodded and winced as she stud up. Amethyst and Garnet helped Pearl walk to the bathroom, Pearl thanked them. Steven stood at the door. "Steven do you mind closing the door and cook some food for yourself and make some tea for Pearl." Amethyst asked. Steven nodded and closed the door. Amethyst turned the shower on and went to help Pearls had when needed as Garnet and her helped her undress. They held in the gasps at just how bruised Pearls body was. They let Pearl know to call if she needed anything before leaving her to shower in peace. Closing the door behind them Amethyst and Garnet shared a look of pain. Nether new that a body could be so bruised and battered like Pearls had been. The shed a few tears as they had also lost a but of there innocence to. Wiping their eyes they moved to help Steven with the cooking and setting the table. After the table was set and food was ready they looked at the door that had Pearl behind. "Garnet, Pearls been in there quite a while, like nearly an hour kinda while."Amethyst stated. Garnet walked towards the door and was about to knock when she heard a scream and something shatter. Panic stricken Garnet didn't hesitate to kick the door in to save Pearl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl tried to wash the people that had abused her present and past. She still felt dirty but she new that she had tried. She turned the shower off and proceed to get out of the shower. Just as she was about to pick up her towel she caught a glimpse of her broken and battered body. Flashes of what happened past and present came to her. ' _how could I allow this to happen to me. I should of fort harder!'_ she thought in anger. With anger and pain she couldn't look at her battered body anymore and punch the mirror and collapsed to the floor in tears. She hadn't realized when Garnet had came in until she was wrapped in a towel and held to Garnet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expecting something to be attacking she got a shock when she saw Pearl sobbing naked on the floor. Garnet raced over grabbing the towel wrapping around Pearls naked form and held her close. Amethyst right behind quickly seeing the shards of what once a mirror on the wall now laying in pieces on the floor and made a move to clean it away. Steven stood at the door tears slipping from his eyes. "Steven get the first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink," Steven nodded at Garnet and turned to fetch the kit, "Come on Pearl lets get you out of here and clean them hands of yours." Pearl nodded and let Garnet pick her up and move her to the couch. With the towel wrapped tightly above Pearls bruised and sore breasts, she moved her hands to Garnet for her to clean them up and wrap them. Amethyst went to get Pearl some comfy clothes to wear and brought them back. "Why did they do this to me?" whimpered out Pearl. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven just looked at Pearl, their chests hurting as they couldn't answer her. "I don't know Pearl, I'm sorry. Now lets get you changed into something comfortable" Amethyst replied.With a quick _'Turn around to the wall until we tell you that you ca turn around again'_ to Steven, The female gems helped dress Pearl and all moved to the table to have food or some now cold cup of tea.

"So I gues you want to know what happened" Pearl spoke out. The other gems looked towards her. "Pearl you dont have to, you can sleep on it if you want and we can talk about it later okay?" Amethyst softly spoke. Pearl nodded and was about to get up to go to her room. "Pearl, can we all sleep in here tonight. She so can wake you up if needed?" Steven asked. Pearl looked at the hopeful looks from the gems and nodded quietly relieved that she wouldnt be alone tonight. Steven brought out blankets, pillows and 3 superthick blankets and made a large bed on the floor for them all to sleep on. The yall laid down and decided to put a movie on to take everyones mind away from what had happened. Pearl just sat. eyes wide open afraid to close them. Afraid of what she would she, who she would see. Garnet noticed and looked at her picking up her hand. "Its okay to be afraid, we here for you. We will wake you if we think your aveinh a nightmare, okay?" Garnet whispered. Pearl gave her a smile and nodded. Lying down and closed her eyes. Within seconds Pearls hand went limp in Garnets hand as she slipped into dreams and memories. The rest of the gems just sat and repared themselves for what tonight and the next few days, weeks and months would bring. They just hoped Pearl would let them help her. With that everyone fell alseep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys, so the Gems are trying to be strong for one another. Hopefully Pearl will heal and let them help. Let me know what you think. Yes they dont fully understand what the rape entailed they just now it happened. They think so far thet gems are involved and steven doesnt now what is involved.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Memory Projection

Garnet and Amethyst are awoken in the middle of the night. Looking confused to why they noticed each other was a awake. "Dude we must have been tired, we slept until midnight, we only went to sleep at like 6ish. But why are we awake?" Amethyst asked towards Garnet. "I don't actually know." she replied. The answer soon presented it self. Pearl was fidgeting and mumbling. "A nightmare"Garnet stated. Both moved to try and wake Pearl up, but as soon as they made contact with her, her gem glowed. Then it projected what Pearl was dreaming of above her. Steven woke up from the gasps that the two made. Looking to what they saw he to gasped. Shocked the only thing they could do was just watch as the dream/memory played out for all to see.

 _Pearl was walking home after walking Connie home. She was proud of Connie, she had been exceptional in her training and was picking up the information so fast. She decided to tell Connie this and asked if she wanted to have learn some other fighting skills in her next training session. Connie had been eagerly nodding her head in excitement. She smiled. She looked at the darkening sky and thought it best to hurry up on home. She had been day dreaming when a voice caught her attention. "Hey lady, wanna have some fun?" a tall man said towards her. "No thank you I need to be getting home." Pearl replied kindly and carried on walking. She huffed when she realized in her daydream she had taken the long way home. She decided she could turn back but when she turned around with a hurry she walked straight into a group of men. "Oh im sorry I didnt realize you where there."Pearl appoigised. She picked up instantly that one of the men in the group was the same man from before. "Oh little lady don't you worry," a bulky guy said. "May I get passed?" Pearl asked and the men laughed quickly grabbing her and pushing her into an ally. Pearl tried to fight them she did, she really did but there where to many of them and they had her pinned. She couldn't get her sword or spear from her gem and even if she could trying to fight or 10 to 11 men at the same time, she didn't have a chance but what ever they where going to do she would fight. There was a men at every limb. Keeping her down. The others started to touch her as one man started to unbutton their pants revealing his prize for her. She started to panic. "Oh don't worry little lady, well make this a night you'll never forget, we all are gonna have a turn. You just be a good girl for me okay" The guy said while he started to unbutton her shorts. "Please don't you don't have to do this!"Pearls begged. "Oh but we will" they laughed at her. "Boys let go I want her to try to escape!"the guy said. Pearl thinking she had a chance to escape instantly went to move back from him so she could stand up and run or get her spear but her hopes where dashed. As soon as she had made a move to back away from under him he grabbed her legs and yanked her hard across the ground towards himself, while the men cheered. Her legs where let go for him to quickly grab her shorts and with one violent motion he had yanked them down and off. Pearl panicked more and made to run but was grabbed by the group of men, they tossed her about between them making her dizzy, and was stopped for a second just enough to get her bearings before her top ripped of her. Pearl cried out while covering her chest with her arms. The men pushed her to the ground, and as she fell hit her head on the ground leaving her dazed. The brute man took advantage of this and grabbed her feet yanking her once again towards himself. Pearl shrieked as the guy loomed over her. She was stuck. Legs either side of his waist. So she used her arms and tried to fight home of that way. There was only one piece of clothing separating him from her, her panties. He grabbed one of her wrists and slammed it to the ground. The pain while she didn't really have bones, it still felt like a break. It caused her to lose concentration of her fight against him for a split second but that was all that was needed. He yanked her panties of leaving her exposed and entered her unwilling body. She hadn't even realized she had screamed until he covered her mouth._

Garnet, Amethyst and Steven went numb, they couldn't believe how vicious these men where being with someone so delicate like Pearl. They had seen enough. Seeing someone relieve the nightmare was hard but for them to actually see it was even harder. They where desperately trying to wake Pearl up by the point but nothing worked. "Garnet why wont she wake up" Amethyst shrieked. She didn't want to see this. And yet Pearl had to go through it not moments ago. Not by 1 but 11 men over and over until they got bored and just left her like she was trash. The others felt them same. "Please Pearl wake up"Steven cried. "She wont. I've heard of this." Garnet stated in anguish, "If a gem is to panicked they can go into a memory dream state and be locked into it until all the memories have played out. It was put into early gems in case the needed put back into line but soon realized it was too cruel. Even for them."

"That is sick, so your saying Pearl has to relive every painful moment?" Steven asked in fear for Pearl. Garnet gave a solemn nod in his direction to confirm his thoughts. They just decided to sit with her as it was projected, to at least give some comfort in case she could feel their presence.

 _The men laughed and cheered as the man violently thrust into her. She could only feel pain. Sheer pain. As soon as he was done, he got off and let the next one go. Pearl tried to fight each one but there was nothing she could of done. She had no more fight left in her, she was exhausted. She zoned out but the pain kept her there. She had realized that as soon as she would start to try and drift away from the current events they would deliberately hurt her to bring her back to what was happening. It was torture. Once they had all raped her they started to beat her, cut her drag her and smash her against stuff for fun then they all had a second go and then throw her to the wall and left her there. She cried. Looking at her feet she realized there where bear. They had taken her shoes, socks and top as a souvenir for what they had done to her. All she had left was the shorts and bra that lay haphazardly on the floor. She painfully picked them up and tried putting them on as best as she could and before walking home checked to make sure no-one was around._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The projection had gone black, not of but just showed a black screen. The gems where mortified at what them humans had done to there beloved Pearl. "Garnet, why do people do that to others?" Steven asked upset. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. That was the full picture of what had happened to Pearl before she had gotten home and to be honest he like the rest had wished they had never seen it. Steven had already puked 3 times, while Amethyst had turned a tad bit green. Garnet had seen it and had to fight from being split in 2 once again. They hoped Pearl would wake up now but to there dismay, the projection flashed to life once again. They hoped this was a good memory. They hoped.

 _Pearl was in a room, on a shelf. She remembered this place. This was, oh no. the door opened to reveal a gem. A Jasper gem. "Your Diamond wants you. Follow me" Jasper commanded. Pearl quickly hopped of the shelf and hurried along behind him. Walking through the doors that lead to the Diamonds she quickly patted out her clothes to look presentable. Upon entering she saw the Diamonds sat on their chairs. Pink Diamond and her Pink Pearl below, Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl, Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl and last but not least White Diamond. The place by here side was empty. "My Pearl, please hurry to my side. Did you clean everything in my quadrant like I asked?" White Diamond asked. Pearl nodded, "Yes my Diamond." without haste she scurried over to hr post below her diamond White and awaited orders. The Jasper left and in entered 3 gems swamped by 9 Quartz gems._

"WAIT A MOMENT! PEARL WAS WHITE DIAMONDS PEARL!" The 3 gems shouted in shock! How had they never realized how had Sapphire not realized. "I always thought Pearl was Pink Diamonds Pearl considering she was with her before Pink turned into Rose" Amethyst stated.

" _You have been done for attempted treason, what do you have to say for yourselves!" White Diamond bellowed. The gems didn't answer. "Pearl, Shatter them." White ordered Pearl. "Yes my Diamond" Pearl walked up to them jabbed them with a knife of White Diamond. The proceeded to take them to White before shoving the knife through the gems instantly shattering them. Pearl hated this but she had no choice if she wanted to be left alone tonight. The Diamonds left the Pearls to talk amongst themselves for a bit before the Diamond collected them and returned the their placed Pearl on the shelf and looked at her. "Why did you bring the gems closer to me? I didn't ask you to!" White bellowed toward Pearl. Pearls eyes bulged. She thought she had done good but White was still annoyed. White Diamond swatted Pearl across the room causing Pearl to hit the wall and get electrocuted. Instantly poofing with her gem hitting the floor._

The screen changed again to Pearl in a room but a different room. This room didn't look nice. There was a bed in the corner or the room. Garnet recognized the place. This was where gems where tortured. Usually it would be Pearls but still it was a barbaric room.

 _Pearl found her self here yet again. "Why am I here again. I don't want this please. I am sorry."Pearl pleaded. A male Jasper, Male Jade and Peridot entered. They grabbed a hold of her and beat her until she retreated into her gem. Everytime she regenerated she was wiped, beaten, raped, drowned (syringe injected to stop you from being able to breath under water), electrocuted and stabbed. Once the time had been completed they let her out and had her zapped until she would promise to obey White Diamond._

The Gems couldn't believe the sheer torture that Pearl lived everyday there. There where so many different projections or her memories for that one room alone it was heart breaking to watch. "Wait so how did Pearl end up with Pink Diamond them?" Steven asked, his answered seemed to come to life as Pearls projections of her life started again.

 _Pearl had gotten a crack well several cracks on her gem from when White Diamond had physically thrown her at another gem. Just because she had been the closest. The other Diamonds shouted at White for her carelessness but it was already to late. White was gonna send her to be crushed. The Pearls had physically flinched so hard that the knocked their chairs over. "Jasper take Pearl to the factory to be crushed." Pearl was devastated. Pink Diamond looked at her Pearl and nodded, "White wait, ill take her." Pink had stated hopefully. "You already have a Pearl pink, anyway she is damaged and faulty."White had replied. "Well yes but I could easily have 2. nyway it wont matter to you, your getting rid of her anyway."Pink mused. White rolled her eye, "Very well. Pearl you are to serve Pink Diamond." Pearl was delighted. She would live and from Pink Pearl had said, Pink was really nice, only White was cruel. She hid it from White and mearly nodded. Pink was up and gone with both Pearls in her arms, before White changed her mind. Pearl wasbrought to Pinks Quadrant. "Thank you, my Diamond," Pearl said. "Pearl I couldnt let her kill you, after all you had to endure umder her to be tossed out like a rag, I could bear to see you go. Pearl here has wanted a friend to accompany her and well you two had always gotten on so well. How cold I pass the opportunity up."Pink smiled with glee at getting the Pearl. Quickly she shed some tears into her hand and rubbed them on Pearls gem. The Gem was perfect again. Pearl couldn't believe her luck._

The gems where happy. Pearl had been given to Pink instead of being crushed. Pearl had a break at last from the projections. If only they could wake her and get her to actually heal from everything that had happened to her through her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So some back story to Pearl and how she become Pink Daimonds and where her loyalty came from.**

 **Have fun x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Always a Reason

Garnet had gotten up to make a midnight snake for Steven as his belly had rumbled. Steven thanked Garnet and proceeded to gulp down the food. They where sure that Pearl would wake up any moment since her last projection had been a nice memory. However, when the projection from Pearls gem lit up again everyone felt sad, there couldn't possible be any bad memories, Right? They just had to wait, as they watched to see what they would see this time.

 _Pearl was sat by Pink Pearl, they we watching Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl arguing on about which planet they had visited was nicer. Blue never spook unless is what with her fellow Diamonds Pearls and her Diamond's request. After they started to play right the two onlookers joined in on the fun, Only Blue or Pink would let the Pearls mess around together in their Quadrants. The two Diamonds liked to see the Pearls have some fun since it calmed them down from their own responsibilities. So there where 4 Pearls of different colour play fighting and laughing in the middle of the floor. Once they had exhausted themselves out they just lay on the floor laughing. This was what made there servant life so worth it. They could be free to play as long as they didn't disrespect the Diamonds. It was here that Pearl learned to enjoy her ability to dance and sing. Yes Pearls could dance and sing but it was basically ingrained as standard, yet no gem had seen the wonders of Pearls outstanding ability to dance and sing. Pearl was the best at singing and dancing. Pearl loved to dance for Blue and Pink Diamond since they sure the beauty. So when she was asked she would happily start dancing. The others usually joined as they also enjoyed it. The ballet moves where graceful and every once and a while they would dance in pairs. Pearl was laughing and smiling. Until White Diamond came barging in. "We have an issue!" White Diamond bellowed and walked out, the other two Diamonds quickly followed behind her. The Pearls just sat and waited. Hopefully, everything would go alright. They talked between themselves to preoccupy their minds._

Garnet and Amethyst smiled. Pearl was obviously happier since being under Pink Diamond. Also Blue Diamond was nice, but what happened! The answer would soon present its self as the projection flickered to another memory.

 _The Pearls watched panic stricken beside Pink Diamond as the other 3 Diamonds argued ruthlessly. After hours of shouting and screaming, 3 angry Diamond's took their seats and looked to the Pearls and with hells furry demanded they danced. And so the Pearls did. This was when they didn't like to dance. This was fear based, this was like auto pilot. This was the ingrained ability to dance coming out, showing threw strong. White slammed her fists against her chair, anger radiating and causing the Pearls to fall from the outburst. "This wont do, Pearl, dance to your best! This is a disgrace. Sing and dance now." She shouted. Pearl fear stricken zoned out and sang to her Diamond like requested._

Garnet, Amethyst and Steven stood shocked, it all made sense. A flash back brought them back in time to when Steven asked Pearl to dance.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Steven had been wondering what it would like if Pearl actually danced. He had seen her dance while doing tasks and during the process of fusion but that was it. So the most logical thing for him to do was ask Pearl straight up to dance. Garnet and Amethyst had just came in and plopped themselves on the couch. They where tired. Not long after Pearl came in and Steven saw his opportunity least he forget. Forgetting that Pearl would more than likely be tired like the other two he jumped right in front of her and hugged her, stepped back to give her space and asked, "Pearl dance please". Steven, Amethyst and Garnet watched as Pearl's eye glazed over and where confused, "Yes my Diamond." was her reply before she started to dance, twirl and jump. The Gems hadn't seen such beauty and grace, until watching Pearl dance. Yet something didn't sit right with Pearls glazed eyes. Garnet realized that Pearl wasn't going to stop unless she was told to. Garnet walked up to Pearl and while Pearl had stopped for a second to move her arms slowly in-front of her and above her,Garnet saw her chance and placed her hands on Pearls face, "Pearl, you can stop now, its late you need to rest, you've been dancing for hours none stop." Pearl blinked and focused on Garnet and brought her arms down to he sides. Steven and Amethyst just stared, they couldn't believe that if Garnet hadn't told Pearl to stop she would have kept on dancing until she dropped. Pearl just walked straight to her room and didn't show her face until a couple days later.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

The gems had just thought it was a pearl thing since they where made to be able to dance, something Homeworld had ingrained into their very being, yet it was all to do with the Diamond's. They also noticed the change in Blue Diamond as the projections of Pearls life on Homeworld showed more ordered dancing. After a few hours the projection was once again blank, giving Pearl a break it would seem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed, Steven was having dinner after playing with Connie for a well deserved break. He only left knowing that he would be brought back if Pearl was starting to project again. The Gems where just sitting listening to Steven telling them what he and Connie had been upto. That was until Pearl started to project again, quickly the gems surrounded Pearl, Garnet stroking Pearls hair that under the stress, had started to grow out rapidly, Steven had been the one to pick up on it when Garnet had rearranged how Pearl was lying. They guess it was about shoulder length now yet. They left it so when Pearl woke up she could sort it out herself. Amethyst and Steven where holding Pearls hands. They all hoped that it would comfort Pearl in some way.

 _White Diamond had left to do what ever she did by herself. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond where left in charge as per usual. Pink Diamond was listening to Blue telling her that Earth would be her colony, go and rule it show she was powerful and strong like a leader should be. Pink nodded, and set of with Pink Pearl and Pearl. The gems loved there time on Earth. Yet Pink was frustrated. The Diamonds wanted to destroy Earth. Pink Pearl and Pearl listened to Pink Diamonds rant. The 3 gems didn't want Earth destroyed yet they didn't know how to stop it. Pink had went with her Pearls to see Homeworld. However, Pink Diamond had wanted to see what the actually went on in Homeworld. This was a mistake that Pink Diamond would forever regret. It made her hate how Homeworld worked._

 _It had been a simple look at the stores and factories. She was nearly at the Diamonds palace or sorts when tragedy struck. A Jasper, had seen two Pearls. The Jasper didn't really like Pearls. She was jealous after being outed by a Pearl in her early days and held a grudge against them. Normally the Jasper wouldn't have done anything, yet seeing not 1 but 2 Pearls walk 'freely' and happily hit a nerve with her._

 _Pink Diamond hand been behind the Pearls. She enjoyed seeing them laugh and smile, enjoying the walk. That was until a Jasper came out and attacked the Pearls. Pink Diamond was shocked and froze. She had heard of cases of gems being attacked but had never seen it. She thought it was just gossip. Jasper had already managed to throw Pearl across the path. Pink Pearl was about to be hit straight to her gem when Pearl jumped infront of her to take the impact. Since the Jasper's aim had been to the chest, it had no affect of Pearl since her gem was located on her forehead. Jasper was pissed. In to movements she had knocked the Pearl over again and had winded her. Pink diamond had started to run towards the fight to protect her Pearls but wsnt in time for Pink Pearl to be hit and was poofed, her gem hitting the ground. Before Jasper could stamp on the defenseless gem Pink Diamond shoved the Jasper away from the gem and picked her up and grabbed Pearl and ran. She didn't stop until she was infront of Blue Diamond. Tears spilled from her eyes. Blue Diamond looked at Pink Diamond and held her until she stopped and took the gem from Pink Diamonds hands. "Pink she will be fine okay. She will regenerate. Her gem has a crack yes but just heal her. She will be fine. And so will your other Pearl," Blue stated with sympathy. Pink nodded and healed the Pink Pearl and Pearl. They both stood infront of Pink Diamond, both shook up but unharmed._

Steven turned to Garnet and Amethyst. "That was horrible" Steven said to no one. The screen flickered to another memory.

 _Pearl stood infront alongside Pink Pearl. They had decided that they would fight for Earth. The 2 Pearls bowed before her and pledged their allegiance to Pink Diamond's plan. Pink Pearl would stay at the base and take any incoming messages for Pink Diamond and keep the secret of the rebellion from the others. Pearl was to fight alongside Pink Diamond who shape shifted into Rose Quartz. The rebellion had started. "From this day forward I am Rose, you have freedom to follow me. We will fight for this Earths life and our freedom. We are the Crystal Gems." Pink/ Rose said. The Pearls smiled and still told her they would follow as long as they lived._

The gems just stared. This was how it all started. Wow. They where speechless.

 _The rebellion had been going on for years. Rose had gotten word that the Diamonds where coming to check on Pink Diamonds base. They had to distract them from finding the truth. They didnt want to put Pink Pearl in jeopardy. Quickly racing over the ran to Pink Pearl and told her to destroy the base and hide. Pink Pearl followed Rose as Rose told Pearl to take her underground. Pearl nodded and took Pink Pearl instantly. Arriving to the secret place Pink Pearl hugged Pearl and went inside. It was the last time Pearl would ever see her. Pink Pearl could finally be with her lover, an off colour. Later in their life the would fuse together would been introduced to Garnet and Steven on a spaceship by Captain Lars._

 _Pearl raced back to help Rose on the battlefield. She had been fighting for year alongside Rose, and often allowed herself to be injured and poofed. Rose would quickly heal Pearl for injures to her form or cracks and damages to her gem. But what hurt Pearl the hardest was one of her comrades. Jet the soldier was named. She was a defective Jasper, she was a light orange. They had been friends after the battle had started. But disaster struck, as Pearl was grabbed by a Homeworld Jasper as she was made to watch her friend, Jet be crushed. The rage Pearl went through caused her to build a reputation after that as she had destroyed all the gems that had been involved in Jet's death. Rose was the only one who managed to pull her out of it. After that, Pearl was feared. She was now the terrifying renegade pearl._

The Gems couldn't believe it. They had seen the start of everything even who the off-coloured fusion was. They say there shocked. The only thing they could do was stare. They where only brought out of the shocked trance when Pearl's gem projection stopped. Pearl would be waking any minute.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **hope you all enjoyed. Even more back story and at least we know what happened to Pink Pearl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Healing Pains**

Garnet, Amethyst and Steven choose to wait for Pearl to wake up. They didn't want to leave her alone. The house was quiet apart form the wind howling outside. With no warning Pearls form glitched which caused the gems to gasp.

"Garnet whats happening!" Steven panicked.

Pearls form glitched again then she began to glow as her body started to float in the air. The gems couldn't look away. With a stifled scream the glow faded away with Pearl in a different outfit. The same outfit that pearl wore when serving White Diamond. As Pearl floated down to the ground she stood on point, her eyes still pure white. The gems stood frozen, they where baffled at what had happened. Garnet noticed that Pearl wasn't quite balanced on her feet by herself. She seemed like she was being held up by an invisible force. Pearl gasped loudly, her eyes where back to normal if a little vacant, and with that done she crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose strings where cut. Garnet wasted no time with catching Pearl before she hit the ground.

With Garnet seeming to be the only one that wasn't speechless, she turned to Pearl to check her over. Still feeling a little output at the clothes Pearl had she tried to get her long time friend to focus on her.

"Pearl, look at me are you alright?" Garnet questioned. Pearl looked at her and smiled a genuine smile.

"I think so, I'm not sure what happened there." Pearl stated. It was then Pearl looked at her self and took note of her clothing. Panicked she looked at Garnet, "Garnet, why...why am I like this?"

"I dot know Pearl. It could have been the stress on your gem." Garnet reasoned. She noticed how Pearl physically relaxed at that. With out thought Pearl phased on some different clothes and relaxed, releasing any tension left in her.

Garnet looked Pearl in the eyes and, "Pearl, we know what happened, where sorry tha-"

"I know Garnet, I saw what you saw, I could see everything you saw. It was like I was trapped outside my body. Thank you for looking after me, that includes you both Amethyst and Steven." Pearl interrupted, looking between all the gems.

The shook was obvious. The gems couldn't believe that Pearl had witnessed them see her memories. Pearl realised that what she had told them had shook them up a bit which she could understand. Pearl just hugged them all and they sat in a large group hug until the early hours of the next day. They may or may not of fallen to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 2 days since Pearl had woken up and had talked with them and had finely opened up about any questions they had and the horrid experience that she was now healing from. She felt at more peace with what had happened in her life and choose to finally heal from everything new and old that she had bottled up over the several thousand years she had existed.

Pearl had always known that life wasn't fair, but now she was realising that she was doing okay. She had a family and people she loved wit a son she called her own. She knew it would take time to heal but if it meant she would be a more stable person all around then she would fight for it even if it hurt.

2 years later,

If Garnet thought she would ever see Pearl come and grow to the point that Pearl had mostly healed from everything that had happened, she would of thought it was a miracle. But here Pearl was, mostly healed from her traumas with such a fierce fire,self love and respect with her own identity of ones elf that she never had before. Pearl had finally become her own gem/person with nothing pulling her down. Pearl still had her panic attacks and the odd break down if she had a flashback but no-one could blame her after finally realising everything she had been threw. Garnet had been happy when Pearl came to her with her problems. Their friendship had progressed to becoming a relationship and it was a shock to both of them, but looking back in hindsight, Garnet and Pearl couldn't believe that it took them this long to get together considering all the obvious signs such as the major fallout from the sardonyx incident and other stuff. The family had learned to be more carefully now, Pearl had got a car and decided that they all needed to learn to drive to keep them all safe.

Amethyst had learned that there was a reason why Pearl acted how she did. When you have t be perfect or die it always took a tole on anyone. Amethyst had learned to reconcile their bond they had when they where younger and where closer than ever now. They where like sisters.

Steven had realised that not everyone was nice and had kind motives. He had to grow up a bit but he didn't mind. He had always seen Pearl as his 'adoptive' mother and had made sure that he was as close as he could to her realsing how fragile life was. Steven had also learned to be true to whohe was and realised that he was not Rose, Pink Diamond, he was Steven, just Steven and that was okay. It was no longer his moms shield or sword but his and his alone.

To be honest the little family had never been so close and mindful to each other for like this before. Life was good and none of the complained, they where like a proper family now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
